


Tranquility

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Peace, Quiet, Sharing moments, Time - Freeform, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it’s the moment in time which seems to make everything, including time to stand still, no cars on the road, no people walking by, no noise to break the silence, the calm…the tranquillity of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think this is my shortest Fic ever, but I was laid in bed about 5/6am one night, just staring at the sky and thinking and this is the product of thinking, at first I wrote it to go on a blog of mine, but as I got a little further, it just screamed out Adommy.

It’s that moment in time when the sky is just starting to grow lighter but it’s still dark enough for the street lamps to be on that holds the most special moments.  
It’s the moment in time when you think about anything and everything, the slight glimmer of something real and something make belief…something beautiful.  
It’s the moment you look at the person laying asleep in bed next to you, the dawn sky casting silvery shadows over the curve of their back, highlighting the slight imperfections which otherwise you don’t notice but find yourself falling in love with the too as you ghost your fingers over their skin.

It’s the moment you look at their sleeping face and smile because you know that you are the luckiest person alive to have such a beautiful thing next to you, sharing the same state of undress, hidden away by a thin sheet, the same love.

It’s that time in the morning, which makes you reflect on your life, the things you did and didn’t do, staring at the sky as you wait for the sun to peek out, from his hiding place.

But it’s the moment in time which seems to make everything, including time to stand still, no cars on the road, no people walking by, no noise to break the silence, the calm…the tranquillity of it all.

It’s the times like these when the bed moves beside you and you turn to look at your loved one as they turn over and move closer, eyes opening slightly to look at you before closing again with a sleepy smile as they realize what you have been doing again.

‘’It’s moments like these that I love you, you know’’ I would whisper as your smile would grow a little more, followed by a sleepy little laugh as you moved closer and rested your head on my chest as I run my hand down your back.  
‘’It’s moments like this when you forget about reality and let the world become your playground Adam’’ You would reply, voice laced with sleep as you slowly start to drift back in to a state of sleep and I would smile before turning back to the ever lightening sky.

‘’And it’s moments like this that makes me love you even more Tommy-Joe’’ I would whisper back, before I too, fall back to sleep with you tight and safe in my arms.


End file.
